


Update! (And prompt requests)

by Eli3abeth



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli3abeth/pseuds/Eli3abeth
Summary: Hi! I need inspiration :v
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, I've been kinda busy lately due to the pandemic, catching up with school, family stuff and just life hitting me in the face, so apologies for no updates on my current fics! 

Speaking of, I NEED MOTIVATION!! Please please pleaasseeee comment/dm me prompts or requests for fanfics from any of the fandoms listed above (or a different fandom if you really want) and I will write it out as a oneshot, short fic or a longer story, depends on what you want! 

I will accept prompts for the following:

aNYTHING I'M DESPERATE

Exceptions:

Incest  
Pedophilia  
2nd person fics (character x reader) 

Please either comment on this fic or message me privately and I will check up on this regularly and write out any requests!! Tia!


	2. Turn the Lights Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CaptainCrofters@Ao3

It was late.

Well, it wasn’t really. It was only 8pm but it was also early March so the view outside was almost non-existent. Logan knew that there was a full moon out tonight since he had studied the moon cycle extensively, along with all the other astrological studying he’d been having fun with all day. In his room. By himself. Nobody but Patton checking up on him in the last 24 hours. That definitely didn’t bother him at all...

Logan knew that fun was subjective, of course, but he also knew that Roman didn’t have to make little offhand comments about the _one thing_ that the logical trait actually found enjoyment in, berating his interest in the stars and complaining that his telescope took up too much space in the _infinite_ living room that Roman had installed a _huge-freaking-tv_ in! Not that Logan cared or anything, because that would suggest he has feelings, which he absolutely does not!

… Anyway, the point was, it was late and Logan was in bed re-reading his favourite astronomy book (again). He didn’t have his overhead light on because it gave him a headache when he read for extended periods of time, but he had the two lamps on his nightstands turned on so he could see the book. It was his favourite book, but he had only read this copy 6 times since the copy was quite new. Patton had asked him if he was having trouble reading yesterday, apparently not computing the fact that he is the knowledge of a 31-year-old Floridian and of course he could read. Well, statistically that isn’t the best example of people who can read, but still.

Logan tried to snap himself out of his thought spiral and start reading again, but it was hard to focus with the assortment of loud noises that even his soundproofed room couldn’t block out. Among the noise, he could pick out trays clanging, various instruments and the noise of stereo static. The logical thing to assume was that someone was baking - most likely Patton, someone was making a horrifying piece of jumbled music - definitely Roman, and someone else was listening to Fall Out Boy - Virgil. That last one would’ve been completely fine by itself since Logan enjoyed quiet music in the background while he read. Unfortunately, everything was combining to make a blaring, ugly sound that just made him think that maybe Remus had escaped again.

Suddenly, Logan couldn’t see. His first thought was that someone had summoned him, but he couldn’t feel any kind of pull to the real world or the mindscape. His next, more terrifying (if one could feel terror, which Logan.. definitely couldn’t..) thought was that the power had gone out. He tried switching on his lamp again, flicking the switch with a slight hint of panic, but to no avail. Then he flinched as an ear-piercing shriek rang out through the mindscape, and maybe Thomas’ world too. 

Logan forgot how to breathe.

~~~

Patton was baking when the oven and the lights turned off. He frowned, hearing Roman’s frustrated scream, but the half-baked cookies in the oven were the top priority right this second. Burning down the mindscape would not be ideal.

He knew that the others would be hard at work, so he knew that cookies would be a great snack for all of them, even if it only showed off how the most he could do was bake food that could just be summoned. Even Dece- Janus had a job that required more work than he did.

All Patton could do was tell Thomas off for thinking selfishly (which the Floridian almost never did) and help the others be productive sides with actual ways to help Thomas.

After getting the cookies out, he decided to go check on the others. He knew that Virgil would probably be freaking out and Roman’s shrill scream didn’t leave much to interpretation. Patton gasped. He does know big words!

With a skip in his step, Patton navigated the dark halls, knowing the house like the back of his hand, surprisingly (though Patton wished he were wearing his light-up sketchers). Most would think Patton to be completely clueless and ditzy, however, what the others didn't know (or don't let themselves believe) is that Patton knows the mind Palace better than everyone, even Logan!

Speaking of the logical side, as Patton began to head up the soft carpeted stairs, his socked feet barely making a creak or a thud, he heard something. Something that caused him to stop in his tracks and think. A gasp, a hiccup, a sob? Tilting his head, Patton tried to find whose voice it was. Virgil’s? Yes that would be the obvious answer, right? What other answer could there possibly be?

Patton knew that at that moment Roman was, well, angry to say the least. The constant chants of annoyance and curse words to the lights told Patton that he wasn’t the one crying. Fondly, Patton debated the possibility that it could be Logan upset. Though he quickly dismissed that thought, as Logan is the stoic side. Tall, intelligent, fearless; it's probably impossible that anyone as brave and smart and handso- that Logan could be afraid of the dark. 

Patton blushed slightly, but with a shake of his head, he continued his trek down the hallway. “Now isn't the time for foolish emotions, Patton,” the side reminded himself sorrowfully. 

The sobs kept at a slow, quiet pace, mostly seeming to come out as sharp inhales and gasps. Patton approached the purple man's door. He frowned a little as he squinted his eyes to read the massive, angsty 'KEEP OUT' sign that Patton had always found so cute. Though Patton wished he had some form of light. Any form of light would do. Though there's nothing he could do for now.   
  
Pressing his ear against the cold wood, a small, surprised gasp escaped Patton’s lips.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Not a single sound.   
  
Yet the sobs continued... quieter, more... Distant.

Patton hummed as he thought, slowly turning to the dark blue door that had no decorations on it. While Patton couldn't see the door in the dark, it was oh so familiar to him. How could it not be, when he gazes at it often, wanting to know what Thomas' brain was up to all day and night, often dreaming about being able to knock on the door and have Logan instantly answer the door, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ask questions about how-... Patton shakes his head once again.   
  
It really is foolish to let his thoughts run so wild, especially during a time like this.   
  
Patton gulps, looking at the door sadly, his careless thoughts prior to the present paining him greatly. 

  
The sobs got louder.   
  


Practically running, the father figure opened the door, panicking. As old as Patton himself, the door creaked an unusual groan - it’s not like Logan to let his door rust and get noisy- and Patton covered his mouth with his hand.   
  
He couldn’t see much, but what he could see broke his heart.   
  
The outline was enough to paint the entire picture. Of course, Patton was grateful that, from what he could see, Logan wasn't injured, however, the physical discomfort of the figure and the negative aura in the room said it all. 

"Oh Lo..."

The logical figure sat upright and still in his bed, hands twitching ever so slightly and his posture screaming ‘panic’. Choked breaths escaped, who Patton confirmed to be, Logan. Mumbles of 'help me' and 'please' are jumbled alongside the uneven, painful breaths. 

Patton doesn't rush in as he rushed to the door. Patton doesn't run and grab at Logan to make sure he's okay. Instead, he slowly and calmly headed out of his room, and into his own. 

The mind palace fell silent. 

  
~~~   
  


All Logan knows is that somebody unknown was by the door just a moment ago, and was probably coming back to attack.   
  


Danger.

Pain.

Crushing his hopes for rescue.

Logan's mind races as he's stuck in the agonising position, chest throbbing. The door is wide open, for anyone to come in to laugh, jest and attack.

Vulnerable. 

That's what Logan is. That's how Logan feels. For the first time in four months, he lets himself feel. He doesn't feel right, he doesn't feel safe. 

His chest tightens, his breathing speeds up. It feels as if there’s a boa constrictor wrapped around him and squeezing him like prey. Deep blue eyes desperately track the room for any source of help. 

He feels like he's about to vomit.

A soft blue glow shines from in the hall, carefully dancing its way closer and closer to the room. The nerd's erratic sobs falter slightly as he gets startled and confused, pupils blown and sucked into the light like a fixated moth. He helplessly reaches out for the light, terrified to be without it. 

The bearer of the light, Patton, sets the small, lit up globe onto the bed. Bed dipping beside Logan as his breathing starts to quicken once more. The only thing keeping him from getting trapped in his mind once more is the gentle, understanding hushes beside him. 

"Is touch oka-" 

The sentence doesn't get to be finished as the usually cold man clings to Patton, clutching onto him like his life depends on it. Gentle tears on his neck notify Patton of the silent crying going on. As much as Logan wants to deny his feelings, deny his phobias, he can't. He uses Patton as his life support, the familiar scent of the make bringing him down to earth.

He feels safe.


End file.
